percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of the Pit/Chapter 7
We are going home After the awkward discussion with my father and later the discussion with Percy about my father's discussion with me, Percy and I rushed to the Big house to try and find Chiron. It didn't take us very long because it seemed like Chiron was waiting for us at the door of the big house. I told Chiron everything that happened from going through a portal to Tartarus to landing in the Poseidon cabin. "So it seems you have a quest on your hands, James" Chiron said after I find her explaining. "Gather up two of your friends in the morning for this quest and met here but now you need to sleep". As soon as Chiron said that, I felt extremely tired so I walked up the stairs then into my room. That night I had my worst dream yet. It was me with my arms raised up, in front of this massive river. Than all of a sudden a giant rainbow coloured snake came bursting out from the river. It then started to constrict me while saying over and over again: "Find me and find the rest of your people's gods". Just as I started to stop breathing in the dream, I woke in cold sweat in dark purple room with very few windows and extremely dark I've never seen before. I got out of my bed and started to explore this room. There was five different coloured small waterfalls coming out of the wall and landing into whirlpools of darkness at the back of the room. The waterfalls looked like the coloured streaks on my amour so I brought my armour out and without my consent my hands touched all five of different coloured waters and all of the waters rushed up my arm and rested on the same coloured streak as they were coloured, absorbing themselves into the amour. "Ok, that was a bit odd" I said to myself as I made my amour dissapear. The next place I looked was underneath the bed I slept in. There seemed to be a trap door or something like that hidden under a thin layer of what the floor was made out of. That door seemed like another day's thing so instead I went to the front door of the cabin and walked out. Next to the cabin I woke up in was a pitch black one that seemed to be making the surrounding 10 metres dark as night, one as bright as day that counteracted some of the pitch black's cabin effect. The pitch black cabin and the one I was in were located right behind the seeming to be two main cabins in the centre ring of cabins. Instead of checking the two new cabins out, I started to head towards the big house where I knew Chiron would be there waiting for me. "Did someone forget to tell me they were going to put me in a cabin while I slept or was it just a random event?" I asked sarcastically. "Nah, we planned for three cabins to appear out of nowhere and move you and Bea into two of those three cabins while you two slept." Alex said from behind me. "Always trying to be funny aren't you, Alex?" Bea said as she walked up beside me. "You ok?" I asked her quietly enough so Alex couldn't hear me. "Yeah fine. Just a little bit freaked out that someone or thing would move us while we slept." "Yeah same here." As I said those three, we finally reached the Big House where guess who was there? Chiron